


Leather

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, transferring over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara turns up in leather one day and Cat is both impressed and flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been given some Supercat prompts and I will probably be writing/transferring more

Kara stared at her jean drawer, shocked at what she was seeing, or well what she wasn’t seeing. Somehow while she was flying around, saving the city, she had forgotten to do laundry. She considered calling in sick to work, but that would be a first for her. So, Kara opted for the only thing she had left, bright red leather pants. She knew she was so going to regret it. 

Things were fine for the first hour or so, just a few lingering stares here and there nothing she couldn’t handle. Then again those stares were given by strangers and not her boss. 

Cat walked off her elevator, ready for another halfway decent latte to be placed in hand, but was met with quite a site. She stopped in her tracks to give Kara a once over, before slowly taking the offered latte. 

“Kiera, what is with the change of style?”

“Why, do you not like it? I can’t really change so…”

“No, I like it. The red suits you well.” A faint blush started covering Cat’s neck.

“Thank you, Miss Grant. I don’t think I will wear them again though.”

“Why not, I said I liked them, didn’t I?”

“Yes, they are just tight and people keep gawking, not my thing.” Kara started picking at whatever material she could find, her head turned slightly.

“Who wouldn’t look at someone as pretty as you.” The words slipt right through Cat’s mouth, she paused the moment she realized what she had said.

“You really think so, Miss Grant?”

“Hmmm-oh yes. I mean you are younger, tall, and quirky, just the thing everyone is into now.”

“That doesn’t really, nevermind.”

Kara left, knowing that she wasn’t really needed at the moment. As soon as her assistant left, probably off to go and flirt with Olsen, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. She was usually so collected around the brunette, but the leather had distracted her. Cat never thought she would see the day that one of her fantasies came true, at least partially true.


End file.
